Thinking of you
by Future.Pirate.King
Summary: It's been over a year since Luffy started his training. As it nears Christmas time he thinks back about his crew and how he misses them. Little romance thrown in to.
1. Chapter 1

It's been over a year since Kuma had separated the Straw Hat Crew. It's now nearing Christmas time and Luffy is still training on the island with Rayleigh. Although Luffy misses his friends he realizes this was for the best so that he doesn't lose anyone else close to him. He still remembers the day Ace died, and has sworn it would never happen again. Before going to sleep he thought about his crew and wondered how they are currently doing.

"I miss you guys so much, I'm sorry we had to separate from each other. I love you all and can't wait to see you again. I promise I will get stronger so that I'll never lose any of you."

Luffy headed to sleep so he would be ready for training the next day. As he went to sleep he thought back about each member of his crew.

Brook his musician. He was their newest nakama who could play the best music.. He missed hearing his music playing on the ship which made the whole crew happy.

Franky his shipwright. He was the man that built the ship they traveled on, He was the coolest since he was also a cyborg.

Robin his archaeologist. She was the one that took the longest to open up to the crew. She had originally wanted to die, but he didn't want to lose one of his nakamas. He was happy after he saved her because it seemed she was finally opening up to the rest of the crew,

Chopper his doctor. Chopper was the one that cared for him and the rest of the crew in case they were sick or injured. He was happy to have a doctor like Chopper on his crew.

Sanji his cook. Sanji was the one that cooked the most delicious meals for everyone. He missed eating meat cooked by him because it was always the best.

Usopp his sniper. Luffy always considered Usopp his best friend. It seemed like they were always goofing around on the ship whenever they were heading to a new island.

Zoro his swordsman. Luffy knew someone like Zoro would be perfect for his crew. Zoro became his first mate after Luffy saved him, and had sworn he would get stronger to not only accomplish his dream, but Luffy's as well.

And finally Nami his navigator. Out of all his crew he secretly cared about her the most. She had been with him through almost everything since his adventure started, and he was always there for her. He was always there when she needed him, and would only give his straw hat to her since he knew he could trust her with it. He didn't admit his feeling cause he wasn't sure she felt the same way, but still loved that she was leading them to the One Piece with her navigating.

He smiled thinking back to all the times he had saved her. Whether it was saving her from Arlong, or Enel, or climbing a mountain to get her to a doctor, he would always be there for her when she needed help.

"Merry Christmas everyone." he said before drifting off to sleep. He knew they would be together again soon and knew they would all be strong enough to achieve their dreams.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Notes: I hope you all liked my story. So far the story I made is just a One Shot, but I'm thinking of doing a chapter to tell how the others are doing to. If you like that idea please let me know, and please go easy on me with the reviews. This was my first story.


	2. Chapter 2

Brook was having a little vacation since he started playing music at concerts. He was becoming really successful since everyone loved to listen to his music. He was writing down new songs to play before going to bed when he started thinking about Luffy and the rest of the crew. He was the newest member of the crew, but still missed them every day.

"I wish I was back on the Sunny with everyone else." he said while continuing to write.

Even though he wasn't there as long as everyone else, he still had so many memories of being with them.

-Flashback-

After a long day of sailing everyone had headed off to bed while Brook watched over the ship at night. He volunteered since he was the newest member, and felt it would make the crew feel he deserved to be there. Even though they told him he didn't need to volunteer so much he still felt it was his duty.

"It sure is beautiful tonight." he said to himself.

"Yeah it does look beautiful." a voice said out of no where.

Brook recognized it as the voice of his new Captain.

"Oh Luffy-san what are you doing awake?"

"I thought I'd keep you company since you decided to take watch again." he replied.

"Thank you captain, but I'm alright. You should get some sleep in case of an attack."

Luffy nodded and was walking back down to his bunk. He stopped and turned around right before he went back inside.

"We do already consider you part of the crew Brook. You don't have to feel like you have to volunteer for everything all the time just because you're the newest member."

After that Luffy went back inside to go back to sleep.

-End Flashback-

Remembering that night brought tears to his eyes. He still felt bad they were gone but knew Luffy only did it because it was necessary. He completed his music and then started to head to bed.

"I can't wait for all of us to be back together again." he said as he drifted off to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's notes: Ok i decided to keep this story going to show the rest of the crew and what they're currently doing. Hope you'll enjoy all the chapters once they're done. Please review and tell me what you think so far.


	3. Chapter 3

Franky was sitting in the lab still working on his upgrades to his body. He knew that body he had now wouldn't be strong enough to fight the enemies in the New World.

"Wait til they see how super I look when we finally meet back up again." he said while finishing up his blueprints.

He couldn't wait for them to get back to the ship he made, that would take them to the One Piece, just as Tom did for the last Pirate King.

-Flashback-

"Wow Franky this ship is so cool!" Luffy yelled as they were setting sail from Water 7.

"Thanks Straw Hat." Franky was proud of the ship he created. It had been his dream to build a ship like this, and finally had a reason to build it after becoming friends with Luffy.

"Hey Franky what's down inside the ship?" Chopper asked. There was a room that was locked that led to the docking system of the ship.

"Oh that's a surprise for when the time comes. Trust me though you guys are going to think it's SUPER!" Franky yelled while doing his pose.

"Wow." Luffy said while starring at Franky in awe.

-Flashback end-

Franky loved seeing the looks on the crew's faces when they saw the things he created. Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp would just stare in in aww at his inventions.

"Just wait til you guys see what I built for when we make it to the New World. It's going to be SUPER!" Franky yelled doing his pose once again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Notes: Hope everyone is liking the story so far.


	4. Chapter 4

Robin had been with the Revolutionaries since she saw the paper to let her know to not come back for two years. It was fun being a part of them for this time and even got to meet Luffy's father. Even though she enjoyed it, it didn't compare to how she felt being a part of Luffy's crew

"I wonder how everyone is doing now." she asked think back before they were separated.

-Flashback-

It had been a few days since the crew had left Water 7 to get to Fishman Island. Robin had finally starting opening up to her crew more after they had saved her from Enies Lobby. She saw Luffy sitting on the head of the Sunny and headed over to talk to him.

"Capatin-san?" Robin trying to get his attention.

"Yes Robin?" Luffy said while turning around to see her.

"I just wanted to thank you for saving me. I never really got the chance to say it so I figured I should now. You're the first group to ever really welcome me, and it feels good to finally belong somewhere for once."

"No problem Robin." Luffy replied with his signature grin. "We're friends of course we came to save you. There's no way I'd ever lose any of you. I wouldn't be a good captain if I couldn't protect my own crew."

Robin smiled and began to cry. No one ever told her anything like that.

"Is something wrong Robin?" Luffy asked worried.

"No. I'm just really happy to have you as our Captain." she replied.

-End Flashback-

Robin knew that when everyone finally returned back to Sabaody, they would all be ready for the New World. She hated the fact they had to be gone, but knew it was necessary.

"I hope this is the last time we'll never have to separate again for so long." she said wiping a few tears away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Notes: Out of everyone I was kind of worried about doing Robin's chapter. Since much of what happened during the timeskip to her is unknown, and I wasn't sure what to put at first. Hope you enjoyed what I put in this chapter though.


	5. Chapter 5

Chopper was in the library reading through the books to learn more about medicine. He was amazed at all the knowledge the books contained and knew they would be helpful for when he finally returned with the others.

"Wow… I'll be able to help cure everyone of almost any sickness after I leave here." he said in astonishment.

He was happy that his knowledge of medicine was increasing, but still missed everyone so much.

-Flashback-

"Hey Chopper I don't feel so good." Luffy while being carried by Sanji.

"IT'S NO SURPRISE BAKA!" Sanji said. "I TOLD YOU THAT MEAT WASN'T DONE YET!"

"But I was so hungry." Luffy muttered from Sanji's back.

"I'll take it from here Sanji." Chopper said grabbing Luffy.

"Thanks Chopper." Sanji said as he walked away.

Chopper laid Luffy on the bed and gave him some medicine for his stomach. Luffy had to spend the whole day in the infirmary before he was finally cured.

"Thanks Chopper!" Luffy said right after Chopper gave him the good news. "You're definitely the best doctor in the world.

"Complimenting me wont make me feel better you bastard." Chopper said while doing his dance to try to hide his emotions.

-End flashback-

Chopper knew Luffy could be an idiot at times, but loved that he had such a big heart, and that he welcomed him to his crew. Before he had met Luffy we wasn't sure if he'd ever have so many friends. Now he was the doctor for a pirate crew, and he was living his dream of finding a cure for every illness out there.

"It's going to be great using all my knowledge of medicine in the New World." Chopper said as he closed his book. "Time to get some sleep so I'll have more energy for tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

Sanji was hiding from the okamas after running for so long. He had a lot of stamina, but there were too many to fight off at once. It finally got easier for him though after learning moon walk which was helpful in getting away a lot faster than just running.

"How many of these shitty-bastards are there?" Sanji said trying to catch his breath.

He couldn't wait for the two years to be up. He missed his dear Nami-Swan and Robin-Chan. Just thinking about those two caused his nose to bleed since he hadn't seen them in over a year. He wouldn't admit it, but he also missed the rest of the crew to, even though he thought Luffy was a moron at times, and hated having to deal with Zoro.

-Flashback-

It was a sunny day on the ship. Nami and Robin were out tanning in their swimsuits like they usually did on days like this.

"Sanji can we have a refill on our drinks?" Nami asked.

"SURE THING NAMI-SWAN!" Sanji replied spinning towards them.

"Thanks Sanji." Nami said after he refilled their drinks.

"Sanji can I have some meat?" Luffy asked popping out of no where.

"Ehhh hold on" Sanji replied annoyed.

Sanji loved serving the women, but hated doing the same for the men. He would usually say no, or say yes in annoyed tone. He was cooking the meat in the kitchen when he heard someone walk in. He looked over and saw that it was Luffy.

"Hey Luffy perfect timing the meat just got done."

"Thanks Sanji. Hey can I ask you something real quick?" Luffy asked as he ate the meat.

"Sure what is it?" Sanji replied. It was rare for Luffy to ask him about stuff.

"How do you know when you're in love?" Luffy asked

Sanji was actually shocked by the question. He never knew any of his crew would ask him about love. It was even more shocking that it was Luffy asking. Luffy never seemed interested in love before. Sanji went into Casanova mode telling his version of what love was.

"Well every time you see the person you're in love with your heart will start beating fast. She'll be the person you're always thinking about, and you'll always want to look nice around her to make her notice you more. Finally you'll always want to be there for her so she never gets hurt."

"Thanks Sanji." Luffy said right before running back outside after finishing his meat.

Sanji was curious who he was in love with, but knew it could be something Luffy didn't want to share.

-End Flashback-

Looking back now he could tell it was Nami he cared for. He had a feeling that she might feel the same way back, but he wasn't absolutely sure. Even though he hated if anyone took his sweet Nami-Swan or Robin-Chan away, he knew Luffy was a nice guy and even thought at time they would end up together after finding out it was Nami he loved. He would still kick his ass if he hurt her in any way though.

"Look he's over there!" one of the okamas screamed after finding him.

"Damn it! How do they keep finding me!?" Sanji yelled getting ready to attack them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Notes: This chapter was actually fun to make cause Sanji is one of my favorite characters. anyways i think this might actually be the longest chapter I've made so far. Anyways I do have a few reviews i should get to. Before that Just wanted to say thanks for the reviews so far and hope to have more as the story goes along.

miranda- Thanks for telling me that you like the way the story is. I figured since it was my first one i should make it short.

Luffy'sPirateQueen- Thanks for your review and also for giving your own opinions on each chapter to before i posted them.


	7. Chapter 7

Usopp was working on making new attacks for him to use. Since ending up on the island Kuma sent him to, he had been training with Heracles to become stronger. Around this time all the hard work he did was starting to show off with his muscles. Before he was scrawny, but now he looked like someone who could really help defend his crew. He was also impressed with the new attacks he was creating.

"There's no way anyone can stop us with my new special attacks!" he shouted in pride.

He felt he needed to try harder than everyone else, because he seemed to think he was rarely helpful when they needed him.

-Flashback-

It had been a couple days since the crew left Cocoyashi Village after beating Arlong. It was Luffy's turn to keep watch so everyone was asleep trying to help their wounds from the fight. Usopp was happy they won their fight but secretly upset about how he was in the battle. He went up to the deck to talk to Luffy.

"Hey Luffy are you still up here?"

"Hey Usopp what do you need?" he answered back.

"I was thinking maybe I should leave the crew and go my own way." Usopp said

"Huh? Why?" Luffy stared confused.

"CAUSE I WASN'T HELPFUL AT ALL TRYING TO SAVE NAMI AND THE VILLAGE!" Usopp yelled with tears in his eyes. "YOU, ZORO, AND SANJI WERE ABLE TO FIGHT YOUR OPPONENTS WITHOUT HAVING TO RUN AWAY! AND TO TOP IT OFF I ALMOST TRIED TO PRETEND I DID FIGHT THE GUY AND HE BEAT ME UP INSTEAD OF ACTUALLY FIGHTING LIKE WHAT YOU WOULD HAVE DONE! WHEN IT COMES DOWN TO IT I'M JUST A COWARD!"

Their was a few seconds of silence before Luffy finally spoke again.

"You still did come back though to help take that guy down. I don't think a coward would have done that for his friends"

Usopp looked in surprise. He couldn't believe Luffy didn't look at him differently after he confessed to that. He thought Luffy would have told him to leave but he still treated him the same way.

"You really are brave Usopp. Sure you do get scared sometimes and want to run away most of the time, but you're still our friend that will always help us when we need him" Luffy said.

"Thanks Luffy" Usopp said as he turned to go back to his bunk.

"No problem Usopp." Luffy said with his huge grin.

-End flashback-

Usopp knew he had to take every minute of his training seriously. If he was the only one that didn't improve while away, he would have no reason to ever go back.

"I swear I'll get stronger before we meet again Luffy. And this time I'll actually be able to make a difference." Usopp said as he went to try out his new attacks.


	8. Chapter 8

Zoro had been training on the island with Mihawk almost every day. Zoro didn't like the idea of begging his rival to train him, but knew he was the only one that could make him a better swordsman. Zoro was probably the one with the most pride of the crew, but he would forget his pride to help Luffy and the crew any way possible. After a long day of training Mihawk said it was enough for today and they both went back to the castle.

"It's getting close to the date you and the rest of your crew will meet up again isn't it?" Mihawk asked.

"Yeah and this time we'll never have to separate again." Zoro responded.

Mihawk smiled. He loved Zoro's spirit when it came to his goals. He was always determined no matter what the obstacle was.

-Flashback-

Most of the crew was finally recovering from all their wounds during the fight. Zoro was the exception since he was injured the most. Zoro didn't think anyone had seen the sacrifice he was about to make for Luffy. He was in the infirmary when Luffy walked in to see how he was doing.

"Oh hey Luffy, what's up?"

"Nothing just checking up on you. I still feel bad I wasn't able to help you against whoever did this to you."

Luffy was knocked out during the whole fight between Zoro and Kuma. It was clear from the beginning Zoro wouldn't be able to defeat him so he was thankful Luffy wasn't awake to see any of the fight.

"Don't worry about it Luffy. You fought enough for all of us back there, and it was my turn to fight for you." zoro said grinning.

Luffy smiled back at his first mate. He knew that Zoro was the most loyal of the crew, and no matter what he would always know what was best for the crew. Even if Luffy didn't know it at the time.

"Ok talk to you later Zoro." Luffy said as he got up to walk out.

"Later" Zoro said back

-End Flashback-

"Just remember one thing Roronoa." Mihawk said to get Zoro's attention. "I'm only training you to help your crew. This training wont make you better than me."

"Fine by me." Zoro said. "I will still become better than you, and help Luffy become the Pirate King whether you like it or not."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Notes: Sorry this chapter didn't come up yesterday. I was going to make it last night but got side tracked and fell asleep. Anyways Next chapter will be the last one for the story. Not really sure when it will be done cause there's a lot of ideas I have for it. Anyways hope you love the latest chapter i made.


	9. Chapter 9

Nami was laying in bed unable to sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about what the rest of the crew was doing. She used to hate pirates, and never believed she'd part of a crew one day. She never would have guessed after meeting Luffy the first time that he'd be the one to save her and her village.

"I miss you all…. Especially you Luffy" Nami said.

Sure he could act like an idiot at times, but she knew he was always there to protect her and the rest of the crew. She would never admit this, but she started to have more feelings for him after he defeated Arlong.

-Flashback-

The crew was now heading to Fishman Island after leaving Thriller Bark. The addition of their newest member was perfect cause now they had a musician to play music whenever they wanted. It was now sunset and most of the crew was somewhere doing their own thing. Nami was the only one on deck watching the sunset.

"Wow. I don't think it's ever looked more beautiful than this." she said to herself.

She was thinking about everything she had been through and how happy she was to be part of this crew. While she stood there she heard someone's footsteps. She turned around and saw it was Luffy heading to his favorite seat on the ship. She smiled as she walked towards the same direction.

"Hey Luffy.." Nami called out getting his attention. "Mind if I join you up there."

"Sure thing." Luffy said with a smile.

Nami went up to the head of the Sunny and tried to climb up. She almost lost her footing, but Luffy caught her before she fell into the ocean.

"Don't worry Nami I got you." he said while holding her.

To Nami it seemed like it lasted forever. She could feel her heart racing each second that she was being held. She never had the courage to tell him how she felt, mostly cause she didn't know if he felt the same way. She knew Luffy wasn't that smart so she didn't even know if he knew anything about love. She couldn't think of a way to tell him so she kept it to herself until she either saw a sign he felt the same way, or she could think of a great way to tell him.

"Are you okay Nami?" Luffy asked. Since she hadn't said anything for awhile.

Nami snapped back to her senses to respond.

"Oh yeah I'm fine. That just freaked me out a little."

Luffy smiled knowing she was okay now. They both stared at the sunset now. Nami loved that she got to be right next the man she loved. All she could think about was how he helped save her when she was in trouble. Nami finally broke the silence to get Luffy's attention.

"Hey Luffy.."

"Yeah Nami." he responded

"I just wanted to thank you for everything. You've always been there for me and everyone else. I know sometimes I yell at you and hit you, but you're the best captain any crew could ask for, and I don't know where any of us would be if we hadn't met you."

"Thanks Nami." Luffy said back with a smile. "I hate thinking about if I hadn't met you or the rest of the crew."

Nami smiled at his comment. They spent the rest of the time watching the sunset together. The sun was finally disappearing, and it was getting darker.

"Maybe it's time to call it a night." Luffy said. Nami didn't answer back however. "Nami are you ok?" Luffy asked worried. He finally realized she had fallen asleep in his arms. He picked her up, and carried her to her room.

"Hi captain." Robin said as she was getting ready to go to sleep to.

"Hi Robin. Nami fell asleep so is it okay if I come in to put her on her bed?"

"Yes captain it's fine." she replied smiling.

Luffy put her on her bed carefully, and then began to leave.

"Goodnight Robin." Luffy said as he left.

"Goodnight." she replied. Robin was probably the smartest member of the crew. She knew how Luffy and Nami felt about each other, and that they had felt that way since before she joined the crew. She never brought it up to either one since she knew it wasn't her place to say anything. Nami found out what happened the next day after she woke up in bed. She was embarrassed that Robin had seen that, but thankful the rest of the crew didn't see it.

-End Flashback-

Just thinking back to that day made her smile again. She still wasn't sure how to tell Luffy how she felt, but the only thing that mattered to her at this point was seeing him again.

"Merry Christmas Luffy. I hope that you're enjoying it wherever you are."

She finally drifted off to sleep after awhile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Notes: Well that's the end of the story. It was fun making this story and I hoped everyone enjoyed it. This is obviously the longest chapter I made. I just kept adding to this chapter since Nami was obviously going to be the most important of all the chapters. I was originally worried about what to do but i hope everyone likes what i finally decided on.

Thanks everyone for reading this story and hope this is a fitting end to it. As always please review your comments about it, and favorite if you enjoyed the story. Hope i come up with a new idea soon on another story. Anyways thanks again everyone that took the time to read my story. :)


	10. Update

Hey everyone just wanted to make a quick update about this story. I've decided that i'm going to make a sequel about the crew reuniting and Luffy and Nami finally telling each other how they feel. The title of it will be Being With You and since this story was based around Christmas I've decided to make this one based around New Years. Hope everyone will give that story a read and enjoy it like they enjoyed this one.


End file.
